My Left Shoe
by bluepizza25
Summary: Ross saved Laura from a bear in her room. He insisted on staying with her. However, his decision may not have been right... Another one I might consider remaking.
1. Chapter 1: Bears & What The?

Hey, guys. I'm writing this. It's called My Left Shoe. If you read my story ideas, then you probably know about it. It is the possible sequel to The Gift of A Friend, which, by the way, now has 4 chapters instead of 3. My sister is awesome! That's why there are 4 chapters now. So anyway, I got a PM earlier from kirby109. This person likes this idea, so I decided to start on it. It's another Raura story. As I stated in TGAF, there will be a... (drumroll please) RAURA LIP KISS! Yep, that's right! Just enjoy it, even though the intro is a lot longer than usual!

My name is Laura Marie Marano, and this is my story. I went to the mall for the day. When it was time for me to leave, I went home. I headed up to my room. I was home alone. My sister and parents had to go to work. It was just me and my dog Velvet.

When I entered my room, there was a giant bear sitting in my closet. _That's unusual,_ I thought, _there aren't usually bears in Los Angeles._ Soon it started to freak me out. I attempted to leave the room, but the bear got ahold of me. I screamed for help.

My friend Ross Shor Lynch came in. He was pretty strong, compared to me, and I'm a month older than him! He fought the bear until it could no longer stand up. "Thanks, Ross." "Hey, no sweat! I lost my left shoe in the hallway. I can't find it, but losing it was all worth saving the best girl in the world." "Am I really all that special to you?" Then he kissed me on the lips, something he had never done before. "Does this answer your question?" "Absolutely."

We spent the whole day together. When my family got home, I told Ross that it might be a good time to leave. But he wanted to stay. I asked my parents if it was okay and they said, "Go ahead. He is your friend, you know."

The next day, I woke up on the couch in the living room. I felt a breeze on my body. I looked down. I was entirely naked. What happened? Ross woke up and freaked out for the exact same reason. Oh, no... what the heck did we do?


	2. Chapter 2: Birthdays & Sickness

Okay, I see a bit of positivity here on this story, so I'm going to start on a new chapter. Also, I've decided that this is not a sequel to my last story. Hope you enjoy anyway.

Flash forward 2 months later, on my 18th birthday. Ross and I were sitting on the couch in his living room instead of mine, remembering about how we freaked out last time. You don't even want to know. So anyway, we were watching the recently released Austin & Ally Season 1 DVD. We were watching an episode entitled "Bloggers & Butterflies". It was about how one of Ally's old classmates tried to make her perform a song in front of the whole mall with her stage fright, and how Austin defended her and performed the song for her. In the middle of the episode, I asked Ross if I could go to the fridge and grab some food. He paused it and said, "Sure, go ahead." I grabbed the most unbelievable things out of the fridge!

When I got back, we unpaused the episode. We were on the part where Ally was just about to start performing when Austin came up and defended her. "Um, uh..." "I'm Austin Moon, and I'm here to sing a song for you!" "What are you doing?" "I don't care if H8ter Girl posts all that fake stuff about me. I'd rather have that than let you suffer." "Thanks, Austin. That's the best thing anyone's ever done."

"Aw," I said, "this is so sweet." "I know. Austin's a really nice guy." "Now I can see all the Auslly moments that our fans saw." "Me, too." We sighed. Then my stomach felt weird. Maybe I had too much food or something. Whatever it was, I was definitely sick. I ran straight into the bathroom. I puked out as much as I could. Ross came in and held my hair back. "Laura, you've been acting all weird in the past 2 days. Are you okay?" "I don't know, but I don't feel okay." "How about I take you home and put you in your bed?" "Okay."

Ross took me home and tucked me into bed, as if I were his child. Well, as if. "Night, my special girl. Make sure you get plenty of rest." "I will." "Just making sure." "Okay, bye, Ross." "No, Laura. I'm going to stay right by your side." "Okay." I fell asleep. Then it hit me. Now I knew exactly why I wasn't feeling well. _No, this is so not happening,_ I thought. But it was. "Ross?" "Yes?" "I think I know exactly what's going on here... I'm pregnant."

Oh, by the way, everything that happened in the last chapter is EXACTLY 2 months earlier. Laura's birthday is November 29th, so what happened in the last chapter is on September 29th. Just thought you should know.


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Cream & Children

This is Chapter 3 of MLS. Man, me and shortening titles go together like Ally Dawson and gaveling. Now I have WYG, SGFA,TGAF, iR&R, MLS, TRSC, and M&C. Guess them. Since TRSC is my least popular story, you'll probably get it wrong. So anyway, here's the story.

Now we flash forward 2 weeks later. Ross and I went strolling in the park with ice cream. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mom.", I said disappointed. "It's okay," said Ross, "do you know who the father is yet?" "It's you." "What?" "I know. I'm sorry. It's my fault. The inappropriate stuff we did was my idea, and I feel stupid." "It's not your fault, Laura. Hey, you're a good person, and you had no idea this was going to happen. Nothing is wrong with you. You're awesome." "Thanks, Ross, for helping me get through this tough situation." "No problem."

Then Raini showed up. "How's it going?", she asked. "Pretty well.", replied Ross. "Raini, I have to tell you something." "What is it?" "Should I really tell you? It could get the show canceled." "No, it won't. Just tell me." "Um, well, you see... I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!", was Raini's reaction. I started to tear up. "Did you do it with someone?" "Yes, but on accident. It was my idea. I'm so stupid.", I said, starting to cry. "Ross, do you know who she did it with?" "Yes. It was me. I saved her from a bear, and we wanted to express our feelings towards each other. We did it on Laura's couch. I didn't know we were taking it too far." I sobbed so loudly that the whole park was staring at me. "Laura, stop it. People are staring." "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to get through this." "It's okay, Laura. We'll help you." "Thanks, guys."

"Hey, those 3 kids are like us." "Yeah, they are." There were 3 kids playing on the playground, 2 brunette girls who looked like me and Raini, and a blonde-haired boy who looked like Ross. They acted out the Austin & Ally episode Diners & Daters, the part where Ally told Trish about Austin thinking Cassidy was a mermaid. "You had to be there.", said the girl who looked like me. She sounded exactly like me when I was her age. "I'm going to be a great mom."

I know Laura keeps flashing forward to the future, but that's just part of the story. I think it's cool. That's one of the reasons I enjoy writing this. I'm going to be really sad when this ends, I swear on my life.


	4. Chapter 4: Births & Canceling

Here's Chapter 4, the second-to-last chapter of MLS. Man, I missed doing that. I missed this story. It's my favorite one, and it always will be. So anyway, here's the chapter.

Now we flash forward 9 months later. I was on the Austin & Ally set, practicing my lines, when I felt a pain. I screamed, "DA'AH!", to get everyone's attention.

"Is she okay?", asked Calum Worthy, one of our friends and cast members. "Oh, no! It's been 9 months already?", groaned Raini. "Wait, what?", said Calum, confused. "I guess there's something we haven't told you yet, Calum," explained Ross, "she's pregnant." "At 18?" "Yep." "Who's the dad?" "You're looking at him!" "Raura feels... I CAN'T HELP MYSELF! I am so proud of you!" Gee, I had no idea he shipped Raura... or was such a hopeless romantic! Anyway, so I screamed again, this time louder. "Quick! We have to get Laura to the hospital! Come on, honey, get in the car!", shouted Ross, as if he were on Good Luck Charlie. We weren't officially married yet, but I was still his honey.

You don't want to know what happened during the birth, so let's just skip that.

Ross and I held our precious daughter Bailey in our arms, proud to be a mom and dad. Later we told the rest of the staff at the Austin & Ally set, which resulted in our show getting canceled. It was like Tiffany Thorton and So Random! all over again. But Ross and I were still proud to be parents and cared for Bailey with our lives. She was such a sweetie.

Catch how sweet Ross and Laura's daughter gets in the last chapter! It'll drive you crazy with cuteness!


	5. Chapter 5: Fantasyland & Flashbacks

This is the very last chapter of MLS. I'm so sad. Tears are forming in my eyes. This is my favorite story. Well, that I wrote. My favorite stories are the ones by wemadeyouproductions on YouTube. They are entitled Austin & Ally, You Belong With Me, Good Luck Austin & Ally, and New Beginnings. Austin & Ally is my favorite one, but it has ended. You get to make up the ending, so that's exactly what I'm going to do. It all started with Austin and Ally trying to make each other jealous at a party, then Austin's ex-girlfriend Bridget was involved, Trish and Dez were dating, and later Dallas caused a lot of drama, Ally got pregnant, had 2 kids named Rebecca and Ryan, and then had another but accidentally killed him in a car crash. It was 67 parts long. Wow, that's a long story. So anyway, the finale, yeah. You'll get to know Bailey a little bit better in this one. She's so cute. Also, this was based off of the Fantasy Vacation Sweepstakes commercial, so yeah. Also, the original chapter title was Memories & Understanding, but I changed it so the letters would match. Here you go.

My name is Bailey Lynch. I am 7 years old. I am the daughter of Ross and Laura Lynch. My favorite thing to eat is candy. My favorite color is pink. I love to throw tea parties because they are so fun. I also love dressing up like a princess. I also like ponies and have an entire My Little Pony collection. My favorite thing in the whole wide world is Disney. I have plushies of Stitch, Snow White, Lotso, and other Disney characters.

My parents used to be on Disney when they were teenagers. They were on a show called Austin & Ally. They played the lead roles. I thought Mommy was so pretty, especially when she wore that strapless pink dress on the 6th episode. "Yep, who could forget that?", says Daddy. My favorite part was when in the Halloween one, Mommy said, "Yep, good ol' Flo!", and then thought, _That was not funny!_ I also liked Mommy and Daddy's duet, Don't Look Down. They were very romantic in later episodes. They married well.

When I saw the last episode with Mommy on the couch, I cried really hard. She told me that the show was canceled because she was pregnant with me. I cried even harder when I heard that. "It was all my fault you and Daddy stopped having fun on set." "No, it wasn't, honey. It was all my fault. I didn't tell anyone except your father and Aunt Raini until the day you came. I should have told them earlier so that they would not have gotten mad at me." "But your show still would have gotten canceled." "Then maybe I should have stopped myself before things between me and your father got... Well, intense." "What happened?" "You'll learn when you're 13."

What did my parents do? They won't tell me. What did they do in order to get the show canceled? All I know is that Mommy started it and it was her fault.

Anyway, now I knew why my parents were always worried or sad. Their show got canceled. I couldn't bring back the show, but I could try to make them a new one. I wanted it to be set in a magical kingdom with spinning tea cups, princess makeovers, sparkly castles, and Disney characters all around.

I knew what to do. I had to take my parents to Fantasyland! I immediately sat all my Disney stuffies in their usual tea party seats and set out the tea cups. As usual, everyone got the same amount of tea to make things fair. "Mom and Dad aren't getting any younger," I told all my Disney friends, "are you listening?" I had to ask Stitch if he was listening because he looked too focused on his tea.

I explained the whole plan to my Disney friends, who paid attention and were interested the whole time. Stitch and Snow White were blushing by the end, and Lotso got his strawberry scent all over the place.

Soon Mommy came in. "Mom, sit down,", I told her, "you and Dad aren't getting any younger." She grabbed the teddy bear on my bed, said, "Okay, honey.", and sat down in her seat. She joined me in having a cup of tea. For the first time since the last Austin & Ally episode, she smiled widely. "Look, Mommy, you've got the Ally Dawson look back on your face!", I told her. "I do?", she said, blushing. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh, I do!", she laughed, blushing even harder and falling to the floor. I smiled. I finally got my mom to smile and laugh. When the tea party was over and Mom left, Dad came in and asked, "What's up with your mom?" "Dad, sit down. You and Mom aren't getting any younger." "No, we sure aren't."

A week later, we were in Fantasyland. It didn't cost us much, since we live in Los Angeles and that was where Fantasyland was. We had tons of fun. Mom, Dad, and I all got makeovers. We bought little My Little Pony figurines that were dressed as princesses. I liked the one dressed as Cinderella the best.

We went on the tea cups 3 times. The third time we went on, I heard Mommy screaming and crying. "Mommy, are you okay?" "Not really, honey. I just had the scariest flashbacks of my last 9 months on A&A." "Aw, it's okay, Mommy. These things happen." "I know, but I still miss my show and wish I hadn't made a mistake." "Mommy, do you know the words to Pinkie Pie's part of Just How You Feel?" "Yes." "I know Minty's part. Let's sing." We sang the entire song until Mommy was cheered up.

Then we went to Grandma's house. It was the grandma from Mommy's side of the family. We explored the entire house. I had never been to the house before. Mommy wouldn't take me into the living room (she won't tell me why until I'm 13).

When we arrived in the hallway, Mommy found a shoe. She picked it up, wove it around, and shouted shouts of joy. "What is so great about this shoe?" "It's how I fell in love with your father. He lost this in the hallway while saving me from a bear in the room over there." "Well, I'm glad it happened." "I'm glad it did, too."

"It helps a lot to know I've got a friend who knows just how I feel. That's right, you're not alone. You've got a friend who knows just how you feel. A friend who knows just how I feel."

Oh, by the way, that MLP song is from the G3 performance, The World's Biggest Tea Party. I saw it live and have it as a DVD. Also, like I said, super excited for Backups & Breakups! Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Also, I'm a hero! I saved milk 3 days before its expiration date!


End file.
